Let go, my love - Meg and Guy
by geschriebenes
Summary: Meg did not die and she lives with Gisbourne. - The first chapters are following the story of the episode, with made up dialouges between Meg and Guy, but then they live in the forest and become people of Robin Hood ... Will and Djaq are in, Marian is dead, Kate is in there (NO R/K pairing though) and Archer.
1. Show no weakness

This story is set right after Isabella caught Meg releasing Guy.  
All rights of „Robin Hood" and the characters of the show belongs to BBC and the awesome show producers.

I changed the plot in this story because I hated the fact that Meg died. I liked her a lot.

Please tell me if you find any mistakes in grammar or spelling, I'm from Germany, and though I think I'm good in English, I'm not a genius.

**Chapter One – Show no weakness**

**Guy**

We were put into one cell. The guards had put chains around our wrists and feet, and Meg screamed and shouted when the guards put them on, but they only laughed and called her names. I stepped one of the guards and I hit right in his private zone. He moaned in pain and punched my face. That was so worth it. Meg was annoying, yes, but she wasn't a whore.

Now we sat there, silent.  
She was about 10 feet away, with her back turned to me. She was probably angry with herself for being so stupid. I didn't even understand why she tried to release me.

I wondered why she brought me food after Isabella got her out. She cried and she said she had done nothing for me. But, why would she do something for me? I was a horrible man. I was a murderer. I destroyed lifes. I killed Marian. I hated myself. She had asked me if my life was so empty that I don't care wether I live or die. I didn't answer.

_Yes._

Yes, it was.

Meg was not saying anything. When she was in the cell next to him a few hours ago she couldn't stop talking. _"Oh, Lord, give me strength! It's almost worth dying to be spared your endless chatter!" _I've said to her. Maybe she's angry with me... or sad. She IS sad, a hundred percent. Only because she came to get me out of here she is going to be executed as well. I felt sorry for her.  
Wait, what? I don't care what she's thinking or feeling. I never cared about anyone except my sister, who is responsible for my execution tomorrow, and Marian. _Marian_. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I closed my eyes, trying to ban the pictures of her out of my mind. It didn't work.

I looked at Meg.  
It was her own fault, not mine. I wasn't begging for release. In fact, I was waiting for my death, I deserved it.

For some reason, I didn't really know why, I wanted Meg to say something. When Isabella got her out before and it was so silent, he had thought a lot and he had begun to miss Meg. But I would never tell her, she would probably laugh at him. Why should he tell her? She wouldn't care, she said she hated Men, and she mentioned it not only once. She was a tough girl, and she didn't show any weakness yet. She was talking very much, and she fought back when someone upset her. She wasn't the quiet type. Marian had been the quiet type. „Oh, Lord!", I groaned when I realized I was thinking about Marian. I hated the fact that I compared Meg to Marian.

„What?" Meg turned around. I looked at her. She was really pretty, but the little light down here made her face shine. She had cried. Very much and very long, as it seemed. „Don't stare at me", she said quietly and she turned around again. „I didn't mean to stare. I was just thinking about how I could make you stop crying."

She turned around and looked at me. "You would ..."

"What would I?"

"Nevermind", she said. "Have you ever been in this situation before, Guy of Gisbourne? I guess not." I looked at her, studying her face. She started crying again, silently. "Meg.."

She turned away again.

I got up and I went over. The chains harnessed and I sat down, next to her. She turned away. "What?" I asked. And to my surprise I got a little upset. No, I was absolutely not accustomed to women who turn away from me. "It was you who started to talk to me today." She didn't move.

I didn't care.

After a few moments she turned around and looked at me. "Oh, Lord."

"What?" I asked.

"You said that. You didn't answer my question."

I remembered. "You turned away."

"Indeed I did."

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"I told you. When you brought me food today, remember?"

**Meg **

I remembered. I nodded. He was talking about Maid Marian. I saw it in his eyes. Everyone knew he loved her. What a pity he killed her in the Holy Land. I heard the story in Locksley, it was around very fast. Marian had promised Guy to marry him when Kind Richard was home, safe but she lied to him. He was with Hood. Poor Guy.

What the hell was I thinking? This man stabbed her! He was a killer. And he had not only killed Marian.

But I have seen it in his eyes, he suffered. He really loved her. I felt sorry for him. Even though he has done many bad things, I didn't know his story. Perhaps he haven't had a nice life and the only thing he searched for was might, so he could forget about the things that happened. But it was just a thought and I put it away soon.

I didn't look at him. He asked: "Why do you hate men, Meg?"

I still didn't look at him. "This is a tough question. I mean... I don't quite know how to explain."

"Just.. try it."

"You know my father wants me to marry?" I asked. He nodded, and a wisp of his hair fell in his face. His chains made a terrible noise when he put his hair back. I stared at him and noticed how attractive he was. "I... I told you there were many stupid men. But... once, there was... you know, when I was thirteen, there was a miller asking for my hand." Guy showed no reaction. "I was thirteen!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Yes."  
"Men", I sighed a little angry and continued my explanation, ignoring his smirk over my sigh. "He was angry with father and at night he broke into our house, wanting to take me with him to York. My father and my uncle got him out of the house, but..", I stopped, I felt this pain in my chest. I felt the tears coming back. _No, Meg, show no weakness_, I told myself. "End of story." I looked into his blue eyes, holding his glare.  
"You said 'but'?", he frowned.

"It didn't mean anything", I said quietly and I leaned myself against the cold stone wall. The memories came back and I closed my eyes. Why did I have to tell him?

"Meg! Wake up!" I opened my eyes, looking straight into Guys face. "You had a nightmare", he said, "you screamed. Are you alright?" "You care?", I asked, but instantly regretted it as I saw his eyes. I noticed I was sweating, and my hands were really cold. "Was this the 'but'?" I looked at him. He glared at me, his eyes were soft. This was not the killer-Guy. I nodded.


	2. Close your eyes

**Chapter two – Close your eyes**

**Guy**

The fact that I actually worried about her bothered me, but I knew what it was like to have nightmares. I have them nearly each night since I killed Marian.

It must have been a really bad dream, she was still shivering. "Easy, Meg", I said softly. She looked up, right into my eyes. She had big, brown eyes. Her curly hair was perfect to them. Marian have had – _NO, Guy, no_. I didn't want to have nightmares when I was awake, too.

"May I sing, Sir Guy?", she asked. I was surprised. "Can you sing?" Her mouth stirred, as she wanted to hold back a smirk. She seemed to think about that question.

"Well, I sung at the wedding of my older brother. The people didn't complain."  
I smirked. "Don't you ever really smile?" She asked. "I have nothing to smile about... But yes, you may sing."

She looked at me for a short moment and then she opened her mouth, but she didn't sing. She closed it and I soon figured out what she was looking at, as I heard the guard she had seen coming. "Isabella says you're going to be executed in the morning, not in the afternoon." "Great news, thanks man", I groaned ironically. Meg stood up and went to the grid bars where the guard stood. She whispered something I couldn't understand and then she spit right in the guards face. He wiped it away. "Tomorrow you'll pay for this, you filthy little whore", the guard said with his ugly, way too high voice, grinning.

"Meg, he's not worth it", I said and she came back, sitting next to me. She leaned against the wall again. The guard walked away and it was silent, so I closed my eyes.

Only a few hours left until our death.

"_Children crying, the fire went down in the rain."_

I opened my eyes as I heard an angelic voice, singing. It was Meg ... I stared at her in shock. Her singing was unbelievably beautiful.

"_Drowned in tears, never caught a smile. Lord send them angels, be with them." _

I felt weird, sitting there, listening to her and watching her. She paused and was only humming the melody. A tear went down her cheek, and at this moment I couldn't help myself. I felt terribly sorry for Meg Bennet. Of course I didn't want her to be executed.

"_He took them away to the light, they're in our hearts, not forgotten. Let go, my love, close your eyes."_

She finished her singing. "That was stunning." She looked at me and she came over. She was insane, I thought, she was hugging me! But I let it happen and I held her in my arms, holding her tight as she cried. "This was the 'but'" she said, "the miller set my house on fire. Only me and my father survived. That's why I hate men... I … They ..." "Shh..", I stroked her back. I had no idea why, but it made me very sad to see her like this.

She cried long, but I sat there, holding her tight in my arms until the morning came.

**Meg**

I woke up, still lying in Sir Guy of Gisbournes strong, but gentle arms. Suddenly I felt terribly stupid. A few hours ago I had told him I hated men but hugged him and slept in his arms, I even enjoyed it! Cautiously, I freed myself from his embrace, afraid of waking him up. My mind screamed. He was so handsome.

No, this couldn't be. No, I wasn't attracted to him. Not even a little.

Gisbourne opened his eyes.

He looked at me, studying my face as he did a few times before and said: "So this is it."

"Thanks for reminding me", I sighed and fought back my tears of fear. He was right. I was really scared of the date with the executioner.

It wasn't long until the guards came. They brutally took Gisbourne and me with them. They pushed us upstairs. As we finally stood before the door that lead outside I shivered very hard. "Calm down, whore, it's only an axe!" The guard hit me and laughed.

"Shut up you dumb man! You have no life, you're brutal and heartless!"

Guy looked at me and said:"Stupid girl, don't make it worse!"

"I'm Meg", I snapped back at him.

He had not talked to me since we had woken up. It was really an awkward situation this morning and I didn't feel good about it afterwards. But now I was about to be executed. Him as well. "I'm scared", I said as they opened the doors and pushed us outside. Guy didn't look up, but he whispered: "When it comes, it will be quick. You won't feel it." He didn't take my fear away, even if I think he tried with saying that.

"As you all know from bitter experience … Guy of Gisbourne is an enemy of all people. He must pay the ultimate penalty. This girl tried to help him escape. She will share his fate. Now if anyone ever challenges my authority, they will suffer the same punishment. Have you any last words before your death?"

Guy groaned. "Alright, Isabella, you win. Go ahead, kill me, I don't care. But not her. I'll do whatever you ask of me if you'll let her go. Don't take her life."

Isabella sat there, staring at her brother. I hated this women so much, how could I have ever trusted her? For a moment, there was something in her eyes. But then all hope faded away when she screamed:"Go on with the execution!"

Guy screamed back at her. „She is an innocent girl! Don't take her life!"

Now things went really slow for me.

Thousands of thoughts were in my head. He wanted Isabella to let me live. He didn't want me to die. He cared about me. Guy of Gisbourne, the black soul everyone talked about, the heartless man who would chop off fingers and cut out tongues. The man who killed the only woman he ever loved. He cared about me. Gisbourne had told me that I made him think. Think about what he has done. But he also told me that he didn't care whether he lives or dies. In fact, he hasn't said it but she saw it in his bright blue eyes. And he had also said that he lives in hell. Guy of Gisbourne was a really sad man. I remembered what we had talked about.

When I got into the cell next to him … _"_

_You always were a bit pleased with yourself weren't you? … I saw you once. The man in black leather on his black horse. The big 'I AM'." _

Oh yes, I saw him many times before. I knew he was doing terrible things, but I had always found him interesting, I have to admit that. He had an ego, big as hell.

"_Hah, look at you now. Dirty, miserable and small. You will be executed." _

I will be executed as well. I should apologize for what I said.

"Guy." He did not look up. We were both pushed onto the tree stumps now. "Guy! Please!"

**Guy**

"Meg, I told you, you won't feel a thing", I said quietly, as gentle as I could. She had driven me crazy. Normally I didn't care about other lifes. But I did care about her and that _still_ bothered me.

"Guy, I know. Thank you. I wanted to say thank you for tonight."

I stared at her. The guard stepped me in the side and I turned my face back down.

"That... I don't know what that was."

"Neither I do", Meg said. "And I found it to be really awkward. But nice also."

"Uhm, yes", I stuttered.

What was she thinking? This was not a love tragedy. Love. I didn't know love. Not anymore.

"And I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"The things I said to you when I got to know you. And sorry for being so annoying."

"Stupid girl … Meg, don't apologize."

"But..."

"GO ON WITH THE EXECUTION NOW!" Isabella screamed.

Meg shivered. The executioner put her hair away from her neck. I looked away, I knew I couldn't stand it. Even though I have faced death myself a lot of times, too many times... But the death of this stupid and annoying girl would hit me. Why did they start with her? But then I realized that it would be harder for Meg seeing me getting my head chopped off than the other way around.

"_He took them away to the light, they're in our hearts, not forgotten. Let go, my love, close your eyes",_Meg sang as the executioner threw the axe in the air.


	3. Breathe

Thanks for reading my story, and a special thanks to _funnygirl00 _for everything!

Thanks for your reviews, they make me really happy!

Oh, and guest: No, of course it was not the end :)

**Chapter three – Breathe**

**Meg**

I closed my eyes, waiting for the axe to seperate my head from my body, I took my last breath and held it.

But the axe would not come. I heard how it fell on the tree stump next to Guys head. Thank god he wasn't injured. I turned to the executioner, who was dead. He had an arrow in his chest.

„Guy! We're living!", I laughed.

He looked really serious and hurried with cutting the ropes around his wrists using the axe which stuck in the tree stump. It was quick and he immediately came over to me to free me as well.

"ROBIN HOOD! GET HIM!", Sheriff Isabella screamed.

Why did he save us? Everyone knew Robin hated Guy. Was this because of me?

Gisbourne helped me getting off the wooden device that was built for executions.  
"Guy! Noo", I screamed, jumping in front of him. That was my mistake because the guard who wanted to kill Guy pushed the sword into my abdomen and chest area. The pain went through my whole body. I pressed my hands on it, watching Guy fighting the guards and taking his sword to defend us.

"Come, let me help you", he said softly, and he lifted me up, and we were escaping the town.

I was getting worse and worse, it was so painful. "It hurts, Guy", I whispered when we were at a stream in Sheerwood forest. "Shh, easy, it's soon over", he said. " I need to rest." He lay me under a tree and sat by me, holding me in his arms. He knew I was going to die.

"Save me, Guy of Gisbourne!"

"Meg, if I knew how to, then I would have already started", he said, looking sad. He seemed kind of hopeless.

_The big I AM. _

Was that really how he felt? Was he sad to loose me? He had called me 'stupid girl' several times and I had been really annoying to him.

Suddenly, a thought came up to my mind.

"Kiss me", I whispered.

**Guy**

I looked at her, worried, sad, confused, helpless, desperate. Knowing that I would probably make her sad I shook my head, still holding her tight.

She had glassy eyes. "Please."

These were her last minutes, so I thought it could be okay.

"Guy.. I cannot stand the thought of dying without ever having had my first kiss."

I realized how young she was. Well, I knew she was young, but I had repressed it.

Her eyes went, second by second more emotionless. I lifted her head, gentle, and I leaned forward. She closed her eyes and I gave her a little, short, soft kiss on her cold lips. She smiled, eyes still closed.

"_The big I AM._ _The man in black leather on his black horse._ I've always wanted you."

My emotions overcame me and tears came into my eyes.

_I've always wanted you._

No one ever wanted me. No one. Ever.

"I'm sleeping now, Guy", she said, quietly. She still breathed. I cried.  
She had me thinking about my life, thinking about what I've done, thinking about how I wanted to change my life, everything.

In a few moments she would be gone and I'd be alone again.

_Let go, my love, close your eyes_.

Her song came into my mind and I buried my face in her body. She still breathed.

Suddenly, a stranger came through the woods towards us. I took the sword I had taken from the guard in Nottingham castle and asked: "Who are you? What do you want?" My voice was a mess, high and shivering.

"I am unarmed, here in peace. I can help you, I can help her. Trust me and follow me."  
"What? Why should I? I don't even know who you are!"  
I couldn't see his face, it was partly covered by his cape, but I had the feeling that I knew the voice.

"Do you want her to die?"

I looked at her. Of course not, she could make me a better man. She already _did make me a better man_.

"No." I lifted her up, carefully, and she made a noise, the wound was hurting very much. "Is it far?" I asked. "She has not much time left." I swallowed hard as I said that.

The stranger shook his head and we were going into the woods.

As I was following the man I did something strange. Something I had last done long, long ago.

I prayed.  
I prayed for Meg.


	4. Good people

Hey, lovely readers, today I read Gisbourne written 'Gisborne'. I'm not sure which one is right but I'll just continue with Gisbourne because I started with it and I'm too lazy to change it. I hope you don't have any problems with that.

OH, and Kate appears in this chapter, but don't worry, there is no Robin/Kate.

* * *

**Chapter four – Good People**

**Will**

It was a strange feeling for me to lead the man that we had always hated so much to our camp. The man that was so cruel.

I was only doing what I was told, and I had seen what Gisbourne felt about this girl, that made me feel better about the thing.  
Behind me I heard Gisbourne talking to the girl. "Shh, Meg... I know... you're strong... you'll get through this... it's soon over."

He sounded so worried and desperate.

As we came closer to the camp I said:"Don't worry, from now it isn't a minute left."

Much saw me and he ran over. "What the hell are you thinking? You can't lead him to our camp! Are you mad? We can't trust you anymore!" he said, his face shocked and pale.

"Much, calm down, I'll explain you later."

Gisbourne had stopped. "You! You're Hoods men, aren't you? How dumb was I to trust you?" He groaned as he turned around.  
"We really want to help her!" I screamed.  
"Will! Where is he going?" My beautiful wife Djaq asked as she ran towards me.

She raised her voice. "Guy of Gisbourne, you listen to me now! We are not dumb and we've seen the way you treated this girl. She will die if you run away! Yes, we are Robin Hoods people but we do not want to fight you. We just want this girl to live!"

Gisbourne turned around. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Then he came back to us, a little hesitant. Djaq looked into the girls face. "She has not much time left. We need to hurry", she said with a worried face.

We went into our camp and John stood up, in shock. "What the hell is going on here", he asked. I took him with me outside, convincing him not to injure Gisbourne and I called for the others.  
Robin was involved in our plan and at the moment he was in Locksley.

"Alright. Robin, Djaq and I had a plan. Did you see how Gisbourne looks at this girl? They met in the dungeons, and we think they're in love. But even if they're not, she makes him a better person. You remember he begged Isabella not to kill her? He never had cared about anyone and he has never thought about anyone's life."  
"What about Marian?" Allan asked, sceptically.

"I don't care about him, he killed my brother, I hate him! HE IS A KILLER!" Kates face was red in anger.

"Listen, guys. If we help him maybe he changes, with the help of Meg. Robin wanted to talk to Gisbourne anyway. He would be a great help in our fight against Isabella."

"I will never trust this man he is a monster, you must be stupid -"

"Yes, Kate, maybe we are but it's necessary" Robin said, coming down the hill. "I brought us two rabbits for dinner." He smirked.

"Guys, calm down now. No discussion, I'll talk to him when the girl got better. Please do not come in. Until Djaq is ready with her work, we don't want to disturb her."

I smiled at Robin and he patted on my shoulder, we went in together, the others fighting outside.

**Djaq**

"Will, there you are! Come on, I need fresh water!" I said when my husband came in.

I had cut open Megs dress where the wound was, and I had looked at it in shock. It was a long, gaping cut from her right lower breast down to her abdomen. Gisbourne had gasped, too, but he wanted to help me. I was thinking about whether he had gasped because he saw her breast or because of the cut... I decided both answers to be correct as I continued cleaning the wound.

Will brought fresh water, the one that I had was already red with blood.

Robin came over. "Here is wine, Djaq." I took it and gave it to Gisbourne. "Make her drink this, all of it!" I demanded.

He had this dark look in his eyes when he glared at Robin for one second, but then he turned to Meg again and all darkness was gone. There was only this sadness and softness left.

As I sewed the wound the girl whimpered and cried. She had screamed by the sewing of her internal injuries, so whimpering was not good but better than screaming. Gisbourne was holding her hand, hiding under a rip of her dress but I had seen that he was doing it.

Will gave me a bowl with water and the necessary herbs. "She will sleep if she drinks this. This makes her body regain strength and she will recover faster."

**Meg**

A small, warm hand stroke over my cheek.

"Guy." I said.

"Gisbourne, come over, she said your name, she's awake" A women with an accent said.  
I wanted to open my eyes to see who it was but I just couldn't.

My chest and my abdomen felt strangely numb, probably because it had all hurt so much. I wanted my home, I wanted my dad. But I also wanted Guy. Now.

"Meg." Guy said softly. "I'm here." He squeezed my hand and stroke my cheek.

"Gisbourne, she needs to rest." Said the woman with the accent. Who was she? And no, I was perfectly fine, I didn't need to rest anymore. I wanted to open my eyes, I wanted to move!

"She's sleeping. Come on, Robin wants to talk to you."

Robin? Does that mean we were with Robin Hood? _Guy, don't go_, I thought as he released my hand.

* * *

"So, this is the girl?" Another woman asked.

"Yes." A man responded. "Kate, Robin is talking to Gisbourne now. It will be fine!"  
"Allan, he has killed my brother! I don't trust him!"

_He has killed Kates brother. _I didn't know a Kate.  
"Look at her. If he really was so heartless she wouldn't lie and sleep there!"

Wait, stop, I wasn't sleeping! I just couldn't move! I heard everything they said, I had felt it when Guy touched my hand.

"Allan." Kate was sounding different now. "Remember what Djaq said when she told us to be here to look after her?"

"I thought you listened?" Allan replied, sounding clueless.

"Allan! We've been here a while now. Djaq gave us the water and the bread, she said we should give it to her when she wakes up."

"Yes, and what's the problem with this?"

I asked myself the same question.

"Djaq said she would wake up in a few minutes. But we are here much longer than a few minutes. She still isn't awake." Kate panicked.

"I'll go and get Djaq", Allan said and I heard him running outside.

I felt someone touching me. "Hey, Meg, do you hear me?" The woman named Kate asked. I wanted to say _yes_ but I couldn't open my mouth. It was quite terrifying. Kate began to jolt me and I found it to be quite annoying but I couldn't do anything against it.

"Kate! She isn't awake!" The woman with the accent said. "Djaq, that's why I told you to come!" The man named Allan said.

Where was Guy? I wanted him by my side so badly now.

"We have only one choice left. It's our last chance or she dies. Will!" I heard Djaqs voice quieten down. She probably went outside but it didn't take long until she came back. "Kate, can you give her a dress?"  
"What? Why would I?" Kate sounded upset. The bit that I knew from Kate until know was quite annoying and I decided not to like her until I maybe got to know her better.

"Because hers is ruined." Djaq sounded demanding. I would not want to fight with her.

"Oh, well yes, maybe I go and look if I find a dress to give her." Kate gave up.

"Can you help me?"

"Yes" Kate said. "Here is the dress."  
I felt someone lifting my head up.

"Oh Kate, this will hurt her now."

These weren't the best news of the day until know. I already had enough of pain.  
I felt one woman opening my mouth and putting a stick of wood deep in my mouth, pouring the bitter liquid in. I immediately began to retch painfully and I was awake, I could move.

"Thank god you're awake", Djaq said. She had dark short hair and a dark complexion and was very pretty. "I'm glad you made it" The blonde said, I knew it was Kate.

"You're glad who made what?" Guy asked, just coming in. Djaq made me drink the bitter liquid and I made a face at it's taste. "Meg..." Guy came quickly over and sat next to me.

"What happened?" He asked the two women.

Djaq sighed. "She didn't wake up when she was supposed to. I was really scared."

"Guy." I said.

"Easy, Meg." He smiled at me.

"You're smiling!" I said happily, but unable to really show my emotions because I still was too weak to move that much.

"I have something to smile about." He said, causing me to smile, too.

I was shocked when I saw blood pouring down his face. "You're bleeding Guy, what happened? Who did that to you?"

"Oh, that, that was me" A man said from the entrance of the little forest-shack.

"Robin and I had … um, a talk. I'm fine, Meg."

I wasn't really convinced but I left it at that because I was so tired. "I want to sleep."

Djaq looked at me. "You have slept enough, stay awake a little and eat something. Then you may sleep."  
"I'm not hungry" I said.

"Do you want to sit?" Guy asked.

"Not really" I answered.

"Please try!" Djaq said in her don't-answer-back-voice and so I let Guy help me to sit up. He slipped half behind me so that I could lean against his chest. "Does it hurt, Meg?"  
"Yes." I replied honestly.

After I drank some water and ate a little peace of bread and a tiny bit of rabbit I was allowed to sleep again.

"Where do you sleep, Guy?" I asked.

"The same place I stayed last night" He replied.  
"Last night?" I didn't know how long I was knocked out and I wondered because one night is longer that I expected, I thought it was not even half a day.

"Yes, it's kind of a niche or a cave next to the camp in the rock. Do you want to sleep there, too?"  
Djaq looked up. "Umm, I want her to stay this night here so I can look after her. If she is okay this night she can move to you into the cave."

"Good, I have established it nice in there. It's still wet and cold and dark but really comfortable" He smirked and I understood his irony.

Guy squatted next to me. "Have a good night" He said softly.

Djaq left, and we were alone in the shack.

"Sleep well, Guy of Gisbourne." I said, smiling at him. I wanted him to kiss me but he just got up, said "Good night" once again and left the shack.

Djaq came in. "You really like him, right? Come, I'll help you putting on that new dress. I can check the wound in this opportunity and then you may sleep."

She pulled of the broken dress and I lay there, only with the bandages around my breasts and my abdomen.

"I know I shouldn't."

"Oh, you should! He needs it. He has changed already, otherwise you wouldn't be alive."

"You mean, he becomes a nice person because of me?"

Djaq laughed. "Yes, maybe."

"What did Robin do to him?"I asked, clumsy getting into the dress.  
"They had a fight, but it's over now. You both are now our people. You live with us. Isabella would kill you if you would live unprotected in the forest, that's the reason you live in the secret cave. We found it by accident, the entrance is hidden behind scrub at the rock."

"You are good people."

"Yes, we try to be" She replied.  
The dress felt comfortable on my skin and it even worked out with the bandages.

"Get your sleep now." Djaq said, stroking my cheek motherly.

I nodded and closed my eyes. The others were going to bed, I heard them coming in, someone stepped over me to get into his bed. I lay right in the middle of the floor so I was right in the way for everyone but no one complained.

I wondered how Guy felt now.

**Guy**

She looked at me with her devilish grin. I was sweating hard, she laughing her evil laugh.

"You'll get to pay for what you've done, brother. By now, you shall die. But first... I have a surprise for you."

I sat tied up on the chair, my back turned to the door. Isabella went out of the room. One of the guards laughed and said: "This will be one nice surprise!"

I heard Isabella coming back into the room, standing behind me. I closed my eyes. It was a big mistake to open them, because Isabella held something in front of my face and I screamed.

I sat up in shock. It was dark in the cave. This was the worst nightmare in a few years now. This was nothing compared to the nightmares I've had before about Marian.

I breathed heavily.

For the rest of the night I could not find my sleep again.

I couldn't get the picture of Megs chopped off head out of my mind.

* * *

**Okay, guys, I hope you understood that Meg was in a coma. I planned on leaving her like this until the next chapter but then I thought she would not make it so I wrote it like this. Oh and I hope Guys nightmare wasn't too shocking... I hope you like the chapter, please review! (thanks once again to **_funnygirl00_**!)**


	5. Desperation

Hey ho you lovelies,

thank you for your support :)

I hope you enjoy the reading of my story as much as I enjoy writing them.

As in the previous chapter I added a little drama around Meg, but don't worry about her.

* * *

**Chapter five – Desperation**

**Guy **

As I heard something from the camp I reached for my shirt and pulled it over as the daylight already shined through the scrub. Without big expectations of the others being nice to me I pushed the scrub aside and went through the aperture of the rock.

"Morning" Will said and smiled as he saw me.

"Uh, mornin'.." I gave back, a little irritated by his friendliness.

"We have two full bowls of berries!" Much and Kate came down the hill with bowls in their hands, looking happy about their spoils.

There were raspberries, blackberries and red currants. Kate passed me and I took a small raspberry, which's taste was amazingly delicious.

"Oooy!" She said, looking at me with a hating glare. "That means less for you when we eat together!"

"Take what you get, give nothing back." I replied dryly.

Then Much, Will and I sat down, Kate went inside to get the bread and the water. Robin, John, Kate and Allan came out and sat next to us.

"How is Meg?" I asked. "Why isn't she coming out? ... Where is Djaq?"

"Uh, Guy", Kate said nervously.

"What?" I asked eagerly.

Robin, Allan and John looked away, Kate wanted to say something but I didn't give her the chance to. I got up and hurried inside.

Djaq sat there, bent over Meg.

"Djaq, what's wrong? Nobody talks to me!"

"The wound has not closed properly. She lost a lot of blood this night. I'm sorry Guy, she will die."

A huge amount of emotions overcame me and I stepped back. I didn't even know how I felt for Meg, and before I got to know her better I would loose her.

_Marian_. I had lost her and it was my fault. Megs death would be my fault too. _Isabella_. I had lost her and it was my fault. _My parents_. I had lost them. _It's all my fault._

My legs shivered and it felt like I would faint the next moment, yet before that could happen I rushed outside.

Huge anger overcame me.

"Guy, we're sorry, Guy, wait!" Robin ran after me.

"Robin, WHAT? I can't do this! I can't stay with you! The more time I spend with you all I will like you more and then I'm going to loose you!"

I started running.

"Guy!", Robins voice was quieten down. He wasn't following me.

After I had run a while my chest started hurting and I slowed down and sat down by the river. A few miles from here I had sat with Meg as Will came to us. _It was all for nothing_.

What was wrong with me? Why did I care so much?

I wasn't over Marian yet, why did I care about Meg? She had been really annoying.

… yet I was sure that she was a good and nice and clever girl.  
She was probably already dead.

I heard something in the woods and I got attentively.

They followed me. A strange feeling overcame me, it was a mix between nice and warm feelings and cold, hating feelings. "Leave me alone!" I shouted.

A sharp pain hit my neck, the world blurred as I fainted.

**Robin**

"Kate, you don't understand."

"Oy, I do, I understand very well! Why do you want him with us?"

I sighed. "You saw him. You saw the way he looked at Meg. If he runs away he either gets killed by Isabella or he becomes evil again."

"And now you want to search for him."  
"Kate, I have to."

Much looked up. "I agree with you, Master, but I want to come with you."

"No, Much."

He looked upset. "Robin, why?"

"I can take care of myself. The others need you here."

"Much, we really do, what if we get attacked? Without you we'll probably all die" Kate said.

"Tehhh, what a girl" Allan said, looking at Much's proud face and John pushed him.

"Outch, all right, all right I'll stop saying anything."

"Take your bow and the arrows" Much said.

I shook my head. "Gisbourne has no weapons. So do I."

Apart from the fact that I really worried about Meg I also worried about Gisbourne. I hoped that he didn't have any great ideas like drowning himself or run to Isabella to get killed.

I began to understand his feelings. Of course I could not forgive him that he killed Marian, but I remembered what he had told me after we had our big punch-up.

"_We were poor and lonely! Isabella was sick and starving. I didn't want her to die, Robin! I would have been alone without a family, with nothing! I thought that she would have a really nice life. I also got better with that. She shouldn't have run away from him."_

I sighed at a crossroad and went left, the way down to the river.

"_I really loved Marian. But she was lying to me all the time. She betrayed me, she did nothing but betraying. I know I'm a cruel person! But after all what happened all that mattered to me was my status, might and Marian. I have lost everything. It's my fault."_

My eyes were searching around the river area as a sharp pain hit my back. "Isabella, no" I said, groaning.

I fainted.

**Meg**

I felt really cold. My ears were numb. I saw Djaq's hazy face over me, she was probably talking to me. I saw others persons rushing in and out bringing Djaq things.

She gave the the bitter liquid she has given me before. But it had not the same effect as it have had the last time. It just ran down my throat, filling my stomach.

Even if I didn't feel much I knew that she was doing something around my stomach again.

I fell asleep after a few moments.

* * *

"Meg", Djaq's soft voice said.

I opened my eyes.

"Hello, welcome back." Djaq smiled proudly. The others sat around me, my head on John's thigh.

"Never do that again", Much said. "Guy was really -"

Kate interrupted him. "Oh Much, let's go outside, we need more berries!" And she pulled him outside.

"Guy? Where's Guy?"

"Meg, there's something we need to tell you." Allan said, giving me the last berries to eat.

* * *

"WHAT?"

"Keep calm, I can't sew anymore of your stomach, I already did too much! You need to rest for a few weeks."

"Weeks?!"

"Shhh, Meg!" John said behind me.

"Where is Guy? That idiot! Argh!"

Allan looked at Djaq. "Djaq, she should sleep, otherwise..."

Djaq nodded and Will and Allan went outside.

"He ran away? He wanted to leave me here? Oh my, he is such a stupid man!"

Will came back in and gave Djaq a bowl. She put some other things inside and stirred it toghether.

"Drink!"

"No" I replied defiantly. "I want to find that idiot! I never thought he would leave me in that kind of situation!"

"He will come back, Meg."

" He is so stupid! He called me stupid girl but _he_ is the one that ran away, not able to deal with the not even occurred death of the 'stupid girl'! Oyy!"

John held my head now and was pulling my mouth open. Djaq put the iquid inside my mouth and I had no other choice than to swallow it.

"John, enough" Djaq said, calmly. "Meg, you need to rest."

I was a bit upset that they didn't listen to me but maybe they were right.

It didn't take long until I feel asleep. It was not the recovering kind of sleep, it was restless and unsettled.

* * *

I felt someone holding my hand, a thumb was stroking over the back of my hand.

"And because of that we need to find him. For my father." It was Robin who said that.

"Oh, prepare, she's waking up!" I heard the voice of Allan as I opened my eyes.

It was Guy who held my hand.

"You stupid man!" I croaked as I tried to speak properly.

He looked very relieved. "Meg."

"Stupid man."

"I thought I would lose you."

I laughed quietly. "If you care so much then why did you leave me? I wasn't even dead yet!"

"Shut up."

"What? You tell me to shut up?!" I got even angrier.

"Indeed I do." He smirked.

"You, what is wrong with you, you -"

He put his hand on my mouth.

"I said: shut up."

The others were leaving the shack, John was pulling Much with him. "Ok, we'll just leave you here. You will be alone! Don't feel disturbed, we won't come in, just, uh, just enjoy your time"

"Much, shut up" John said.

"That idiot", Guy smiled.

"I like him." I held Guys hand now.

He frowned. "Do you?"

"Yes."

He lifted me up, slipping under me so I lay on his legs and in his arms. He looked at me with a really soft glare.

"I thought I would lose you when I didn't even have you yet."

All my anger was gone.

"Have me? What?" I knew what he meant but I wanted to tease him a little.

His face went pale. "Oh, Meg, sorry, uh, I didn't mean to, you know I wasn't -"

"Guy of Gisbourne, so embarrassed." I put my hand on his cheek and stroke his perfect, beautiful face. He was unshaven since he was put in the dungeons but it looked really good.

He gave me a soft glare with his perfect light blue eyes.

"I need to leave you again."

"No! No, Guy, please.." I didn't want to let go of this comfortable position in his arms.

"When I ran away something happened. When Robin followed me his father found us. He told us something really important."

"Don't leave me Guy."

"Listen, Meg. Robin and I share a brother. He is in York in the dungeons. We need to get him out of there. You know what it's like to be in a cell."

I shivered. "Oh. Yes, I know... What's his name?"

"Archer."

I moved very close to him and whispered "Hurry."

He smiled at me, kissing my forehead. "I will, I promise."

"Do it like a man" I said, pulling his face close to mine.

Suddenly he looked very unsure.

I pulled my hands back. "Guy, sorry, really, I – I didn't mean to, uh, sorry"

What was I thinking? I wasn't even sure about this situation yet. The thing between us. We got really close in the past days, since we got away from our execution. How did I feel about him? What did he feel? Did he feel something? How does it feel to love a man? Is it the same love you feel for a sibling or for your parents? Would I ever love Guy of Gisbourne? Was it good to love him? Would he love me?

"Guy, really, I don't know what I was doi-"

He kissed me. Not the way he kissed me at the river, no, he really kissed me. Slow and warm and soft and short, yet perfect.

"I promise I will hurry", he whispered, his face still very close to mine. I felt his hot breath on my lips as I put my hands on his cheek. I looked at him, longingly. He kissed me again, more intense as before.

He stopped. "I need to go to York now." He lifted me up, putting me back on my blankets.

"Don't do stupid things like dying." Guy said smiling as he walked out of the shack, leaving me confused, kind of aroused and very, very happy.

**Guy**

I would lie if I said that I didn't like the kiss. Even if I wasn't sure if I could love Meg I had really enjoyed the kiss and I didn't regret it. Trying not to think about Marian I went over to Robin.

"Let's get ready for York."

Robin smiled, patting on my shoulder.

We walked the way to York without saying anything.

Suddenly Robin pulled me aside, running into the woods. I followed him, taking my sword out. He strung his bow and shot the guards who were riding in the opposite direction of York. We ran towards the horses and the hurt guards. "Not Isabella", I said, looking at the guards. "They're from York."

"Oh, sad thing." Robin said.

A guard moved. I put my sword on his neck and grumbled: "don't move!"

"But we have horses now" I said, getting on the black horse. We ripped off the things we didn't need and then we continued our way to York, faster with the horses.

"Let's get our brother out there" I said, Robin smiling at me.

* * *

**Hi guys, I really hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
